Modern aircraft typically contain many miles of cabling which passes electric current, for example to supply power to equipment, to carry control signals, or to pass electronic data. Such cabling contributes to the weight of the vehicle and furthermore is time-consuming to install and route. There is therefore a need to provide alternative ways of passing electric currents which also are ideally of low profile configuration. Furthermore, as new technologies are developed for monitoring and control of a vehicle such as an aircraft, so the need to pass signals or power to or from components increases.
WO2005/114781 discloses a conductive loaded resin-based material for forming aircraft structures and avionics. A number of objects made out of the conductive material are described but in these the conductive material is homogenised within the resin. ‘Wires’ of conductive loaded resin-based material surrounded by an insulating material can be constructed.
US2008/0115954 discloses a wire which is integrated into an airplane composite structure. The wire includes a conductive core surrounded by an isolation layer.